A Little Piece of Heaven
by addicted2evrythng
Summary: What happens if Jacob finally snaps after being rejected by Bella too many times, will he force her to be his or kill her in the process Will Edward come back in time to save her or will it be too late for her… or Jacob. WARNING RAPE VIOLENCE AND MORE.


**WARNING!: This fic includes kidnapping, murder, rape, and very very bad things… I wanted to try something different but this will probably be the only fic of this nature I write. **_**This is a really intense fiction… do NOT read this if you are emotionally sensitive…**_** If anything disturbs you, don't read… and if you ignore my warnings… then go ahead and read but don't say I didn't warn you… I do not expect to be reported because if you are lame enough to ignore what I warn it's your own choice/fault**

**Story takes place in New Moon (Before Jacob turns werewolf). What happens if Jacob finally snaps after being rejected by Bella too many times, will he force her to be his or kill her in the process so no one can have her. Will Edward come back in time to save her or will it be too late for her… or Jacob.**

**A/N: I like the Jacob in Breaking Dawn… but in New Moon/Eclipse he just was too pushy. I don't own Twilight or Avenged Sevenfold's song A Little Piece of Heaven.**

**Last chance to turn back…**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Jacobs POV**

_**Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
For me to take what's mine, until the end of time?  
We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine, create what  
God would never design  
**_

She was so beautiful as I watched her through her own window. Her pale skin glowing by moon light and ever sweet scent flooding my nostrils. I knew tonight was the night I'd make her mine… whether she wanted me or not. We were meant to be.

I had taken careful precautions, making sure the pack had no idea what I was going to do. I kept my mind clear on our current missions at hand and barely thought of Bella at all. They suspected nothing.

My mind thought back to the day I knew she'd be mine. She's rejected me countless times always waiting for her "Edward" to come home… he wasn't coming back and if he did there will be nothing to come back to.

---flashback---

"Please Bella… one kiss is all I'm asking." I pleaded for the thousandth time today.

"No Jake, and if you ask again I'm leaving… we're friends and I'm not ready for that yet…" She sighed and moved away from my grasp.

I wasn't sure what happened by I grabbed her arm tighter and forced her into a kiss. She tried squirming away but it was no use I was way to strong for her. I finally broke the kiss and stared at her.

"Ouch Jake! You really hurt me… and why the hell did you kiss me I said no! You know what forget it… forget we even knew each other." And she ran out of my life… or so she thought.

_**Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that  
Something would go wrong,  
Before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you**_

I came back to reality noting she had finally gone to sleep. I knew this was it, I took the chloroform from my pouch and quietly entered her room. I stood over her body in the moonlight. She was even more beautiful when she was sleeping… almost as if she was dead.

She stirred. I stood staring.

"Jake?" Bella whispered groggily. "Jake! What are you… do you have any idea… I said forget you knew me Jacob Black."

I continued staring at her with a ghostly grin on my face. "I'll never forget… and you will be mine."

I sprang into action mouthing her screams with the chloroformed cloth. Her body was so beautiful limp, her nipples were hard beneath her white tank top, I couldn't help myself I lowered her top and sucked her nipples ever so gently then I got harder until I left I bruise and trickles of blood were puckering around her skin.

_  
__**Almost laughed myself to tears,  
(Hahahaha!)  
Conjuring her deepest fears  
(Come Here You Fucking Bitch!)  
**_

Once I got back to my house I knew it wouldn't be safe bringing her to my room. Dad would get too suspicious on why she was unconscious… or worse screaming. I took her to my tool garage, there would be plenty of privacy there. With dad in a wheel chair he wouldn't bug me.

I laid her on a cleared off tool table. God my Bella looked so beautiful… almost too innocent for her own good… I know she will run from me. I'm not her Edward...

The thought made my mind fume even more then ever. I tied her arms and legs up each cloth tied around her wrists or ankles were also tied to the table legs. She wouldn't have any way of escaping… she will be mine forever.

_  
__**Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it!**__  
_

I caressed her face so gentally, then slapped her hard.

"You're mine you filthy whore, no one elses…" I snarled at her unconscious body. "My Bella… I love you so much…" My tone lightened as I seen her stir.

She opened her eyes, confused, and scared maybe?

"Where… where am I? Jake?" She tried to move. "Jake let me go! Why are you doing this!?"

I couldn't help but smile at her. "I love you Bella… you're mine now…" My hand slid up her leg and my fingers found their way under her panties. I began rubbing her clit gently.

"You like that Bella?"

"You are sick! Stop touching me! I'm warning you!" She was squirming under my touch, her mind said no but her body craved it. I shoved my fingers into her hard. Her screams made my cock twitch with anticipation.

I couldn't help myself, I ripped the skimpy night clothing she had on off. "God you are so beautiful."

"You BASTARD!!!" She let out a blood curdling scream, I smashed my free hand against her mouth. I heard a crack, perhaps her jaw? The other one still working her hard and fast. I could feel her getting wetter by the second.

"Are you ready for me my love?" I kept my hand over her mouth and positioned myself at her entrance. My gentle patience ran thin as I shoved my cock deep in her folds and into her warmth. I felt tears running down her face and her muffled cried encouraged me.

_**She was never this good in bed  
Even when she was sleepin'  
Now she's just so perfect I've  
Never been quite so fucking deep in**_

Thrusting in and out, in and out… "God baby you feel so good." She mentally resisted me, trying to bite me and fight against me, but I knew better. With every thrust I hit her g-spot making her moan and cry at the same time until I felt her walls tighten against me and her screams turned into pleasure.

"See… you like it…"

I continued to fuck her until my body writhed with my own orgasm. It was beyond words what it felt like… she was so tight. God, I loved every minute of it… taking my Bella's innocence just like I imagined.

Silent sobs were muffled through my hand as I used a spare towel to wipe the bloody mess of her broken hymen and my cum off of her.

"I'll take my hand off your mouth… but it you scream… I will kill you… my Bella…"

She nodded, still sobbing her tears were forming puddles by her head.

"Wh… why… I didn't enjoy that… I hope you know…" she whispered…. Her voice broken.

Smacking her across the face "You are nothing but a dirty slut! You deserved what you got and I know, from how wet you got you enjoyed every minute of me fucking you."

With those words I left her to go get a bite to eat, love making sure makes one hungry.

_  
__**It goes on, and on, and on,  
I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,  
With a fountain to spray on your youth whenever  
**_

BPOV

I was left alone…

"Edward…" I sobbed, I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and die. "Oh god… Edward… please… someone?!" I didn't want to scream but I hoped someone would hear me… anyone…

No one… all I had was my tears… I didn't even have my dignity… I was naked on a table… alone… and broken…__

_**Now possibilities I'd never considered,  
Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,  
Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,  
To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved**___

Time passed slowly… I hoped Jacob would stay out for a while…

"Bella?" That voice… "Bella… oh god… BELLA!!!"

An angel above me, undoing my ties. "Bella I'm so sorry!" My angel was sobbing…

"Ed… Edward?" I smiled…

He wrapped a tarp around me. "I will never… ever… leave you again Bella…" Edward scooped me up and held me close. "What happened…? Did… did Jacob do this to you?!"

All I could do was nod and sob into his chest.

"He… raped you didn't he…" My angel sounded so sad… it wasn't right for such a creature to feel that way…

"Yes…" was all I could whisper before I passed out in his arms.

_**Smiling right from ear to ear  
Almost laughed herself to tears  
Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
Eyes over easy  
Eat it, eat it, eat it**_

JPOV

"Bella my love, I brought you an apple. I thought you could use a little…"

I looked around, she was gone…

"No… no… NOOOOO!!!! FUCK!" I searched the entire garage tearing it apart. "Bella?! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

I ran outside and looked around… too dark to tell where she may have headed…

"Oh my Bella… don't worry my love… I know you may be afraid, but your Jakey will find you… I promise that…" __

_**Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave  
I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
While you burned in hell, no peace forever**_

Searching at night would just be pointless… the garage needed to be cleaned before morning so no one would know…

She probably would just run to her daddy and claim my wrong doings… I bet I could get one of the guys to vouch for me… I did nothing wrong.

"Oh Bella… you will be mine for always…" I repeated cleaning up cluttered spare parts I threw everywhere.__

_**'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time  
But bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But baby don't cry**__  
_

"You had your fun…" that voice… I know that voice… it can't be…

"Edward?" I searched around "Edward come out you coward!"

I heard a small giggle… cynical but humorous… like an evil pixie…

"You hurt my baby sister…" a louder voice roared from somewhere in the garage…

"Don't be afraid… we won't hurt you… much…" another man's voice I didn't recognize echoed.

Then I saw them… five Cullen's appear as though they were wisps in the wind…

_  
__**You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry**___

I couldn't run, all the exits were blocked… each by a Cullen with an angry face. Couldn't they see that she belonged to me? In the human world… not theirs… but mine… my Bella.

As though the switched finally clicked on… what did I do?

"Please… please I don't…"

I did though… I hurt Bella… I raped Bella… I broke Bella… I should be dead for my sins… why… why couldn't she just want me like I wanted her?

They got closer…

_**I will suffer for so long  
(What will you do, not long enough)  
To make it up to you  
(I pray to God that you do)  
I'll do whatever you want me to do  
(Well then I'll grant you one chance)  
And if it's not enough  
(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)  
If it's not enough  
(Not enough)  
Try again  
(Try again)  
And again  
(And again)  
Over and over again  
**_

I felt cornered all around me, they had me circled and I felt as though they were singing to me.

Bella appeared in front of me in the most beautiful wedding gown. Only her skin was pale and it looked as though there were slight bruises under her eyelids… she was a vampire… like them_  
"__**We're coming back, coming back**__" _My Bella looked so wrong…

Edward was now in front of me, his eyes deep black and a small trickle of blood was oozing down his mouth_  
"__**We'll live forever, live forever**__" _Now I started to fear for my life.

The small one… Alice appeared now in front of me holding dead roses._  
"__**Let's have wedding, have a wedding**__" _I think I knew what was happening…

Blondie now appeared in front of me, giving me the most evil glare._  
"__**Let's start the killing, start the killing**__" _She grabbed me by the arms, I heard a crack. As I began to shout she gagged my screams with the bloody towel I used to wipe Bella up with.

The larger one now showed up, my Bella and Edward faced him.__

"_**Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life**__?" _His voice was deeper and more unnatural than what I remember._  
"__**Yes, I do**__." _Bella's voice had all the love in the world… why not for me? Why not… tears rolled down my cheeks._  
"__**Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life**__?" _It was clear that I was going to die… _  
"__**I do**__" _Edwards voice was confident, knowing this love was forever._  
"__**I now pronounce you...**__" _The larger guys voice faded as I watched him walk towards me, along with the rest of the Cullens.__

_**'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time  
But bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But baby don't cry**___

The tall one was closest to me.

"He's afraid…" they all laughed as Jasper… I think that was his name… delivered my emotions on a silver platter…

"Afraid of what?" The blonde one whispered cynically in my ear.

"Afraid of us?" The larger one smiled.

"You should be…" the pixie like one snarled.

"After what you did to Bella… tell us you don't deserve it." Edward grabbed my throat. My moans and cries still muffled, and my arms locked, broken behind me.

"You broke my heart Jacob…" Bella walked up to me, getting close to my face. "You just couldn't accept it…" A sharp pain spread through my body starting at my chest. Bella's hands were bloody as she lifted my heart and I watched her bite into it.

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

"See you in hell…" Their voices echoed around me as I felt then each bite and drain my blood… red eyes started to fill my blurry vision…

_  
__**Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry**_

I woke up with a start.

"What the hell?" I whispered. My Nessie was laying beside me sleeping so soundly.

"Ahem" I heard a throat clear.

Looking up I saw Edward, he arched he eyebrow at me.

"Don't ask… I've been listening to too much Avenged Sevenfold…" I whispered.

"Just don't get any ideas… not with my Bella and not with my daughter…" He uncrossed his arms and walked out of our room.

I just snuggled close to my Reneseme, my only love.


End file.
